


Il fondo nero della tazza

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]È come tutte le altre volte eppure è completamente diverso. A sancirlo è un ultimo, spaventoso cambiamento, una variabile impazzita che fa saltare definitivamente gli schemi: Andrés si stacca dal corpo di Martìn e lo bacia.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Il fondo nero della tazza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/gifts).



Tutto ha inizio con il solito scoppio di caos: urla, imprecazioni e rumori sordi per cui Martìn trasalirebbe se non fosse forgiato dalla forza di un’abitudine ormai consolidata.

Poi, nella stessa maniera improvvisa in cui è cominciata, la confusione cessa. Martìn sa che a partire da quel momento ha da attendere una certa quantità di tempo - abbastanza da permettere ad Andrés di sbollire ma non di andare in coma etilico – prima di intervenire.

Quando quel tempo trascorre, Martìn si dirige verso la camera di Andrés, pronto a compiere quello che è divenuto un rituale ben rodato.

La prima vittima che individua dalla soglia è il cellulare di Andrés: giace riverso sul pavimento, lo schermo ridotto a una ragnatela di crepe. Poco più avanti il telecomando è spaccato in due, circondato da una miriade di schegge. È quel che resta del vetro incastrato nella cornice che custodiva la foto di Andrés e Tatiana scattata qualche mese prima a piazza San Marco.

Il giradischi è ancora perfettamente intatto: se c’è una cosa che Martìn ha imparato è che, per quanta rabbia possa ribollirgli in corpo, Andrès non la sfogherebbe mai su quell’oggetto. 

Esaurito il setaccio, gli occhi di Martìn si posano su Andrés: è seduto a terra, la schiena poggiata contro il bordo del letto e le gambe che ricadono mollemente lungo il pavimento. Le sue condizioni non sembrano migliori di quelle degli oggetti che ha scagliato contro la parete: ha gli occhi lucidi, lo sguardo vacuo, e la presa attorno al collo della bottiglia stretta nella mano destra non sembra poi così ferma.

Andrès fa sempre così al termine di una relazione: reagisce come se il mondo fosse finito e poi riprende a vivere come se niente fosse accaduto. Martìn ha imparato a convivere con quell’altalena di eccessi, persino a convincersi che non gli fa davvero male vedere Andrés scalare le vette dell’euforia e precipitare negli abissi della devastazione per persone che, puntualmente, non sono lui.

Significa tutto meno di quanto possa sembrare: Andrés raggiunge la preda di turno, aggiunge un’altra tacca alla collezione di quello che è riuscito a prendersi – soldi, gioielli, persone; non fa davvero differenza – e attende il prossimo colpo da mettere a segno. I suoi amori sono fuochi d’artificio che illuminano il cielo per una frazione di tempo accecante ma brevissima; quando la loro luce si spegne restano nell’aria soltanto scie di fumo che impiegano ancor meno a sparire ed è la figura di Martìn a emergere una volta che l’aria si è liberata dai residui dello spettacolo.

La verità è che è lui l’unica costante di Andrés, anche se Andrés non sembra dargli importanza mentre maledice Dio e l’amore e il destino tra un sorso e l’altro di scotch.  
  
Ma è così. È così e in fondo, in quella parte del suo essere in cui non si permette di andare a guardare, Martìn è grato a queste occasioni che provano che Andrés ha bisogno di lui per rimettersi in carreggiata. 

“Hai bevuto abbastanza.” Martìn si china quanto basta a strappare la bottiglia ad Andrés. Lo tira su infilandogli le mani sotto le braccia, le bottiglie vuote che tintinnano urtando le sue gambe.

“Tatiana mi ha lasciato.” Martìn sa quali saranno le prossime battute: _è l’ultima volta che credo nell’amore_ e cazzate simili. È un copione già scritto che ha imparato a menadito a furia di vederlo ripetersi. Potrebbe fare il suggeritore, se Andrés ne avesse bisogno. Sarebbe giusto, in un certo senso: Andrés è l’attore principale e Martìn quello che sta dietro le quinte e si assicura che fili tutto liscio quando l’altro entra in scena. “Tutti mi lasciano. Persino mio padre.” Questa è una parte dolorosamente inedita. Il padre di Andrés è morto in occasione di una rapina finita male, trivellato di colpi dalla polizia. Andrés glielo ha raccontato come gli ha raccontato di essersi tolto le tonsille, di aver vissuto a Siviglia e di aver rubato il suo primo gioiello a una vecchia imbellettata a cui piaceva illudersi di poter ancora assaggiare qualche pezzo di gioventù; come se fosse semplicemente una delle tante cose successe nella sua vita. “Perché diavolo si è fatto sparare” dice, la voce che vibra di una forza improvvisamente ritrovata. “Sergio aveva ancora bisogno di lui. _Io_ avevo bisogno di lui.”

Il tono diviene strascicato e il petto di Andrés aderisce a quello di Martìn, la testa che ciondola in avanti fino a quando non trova la spalla di Martìn su cui posarsi. È come tutte le altre volte eppure, allo stesso tempo, non lo è: quando Martìn lo solleva Andrés gli cade scompostamente addosso senza preoccuparsi di rimanere in piedi, mentre ora si tiene aggrappato a lui come se fosse in cerca di un sostegno che va oltre l’appoggio materiale. Non c’è niente di confidenziale nel modo in cui Martìn si occupa di Andrés quando si riduce in quello stato: è tutto gesti pratici e sbrigativi e il brivido che gli procura il contatto ravvicinato con Andrés è un segreto che resta solo suo. Adesso c’è qualcosa di diverso, di _intimo_ , nel modo in cui il viso di Andrés si adagia nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla di Martìn e ci affonda dentro, come se avesse bisogno di trovarvi rifugio.

È come tutte le altre volte eppure è completamente diverso. A sancirlo è un ultimo, spaventoso cambiamento, una variabile impazzita che fa saltare definitivamente gli schemi: Andrés si stacca dal corpo di Martìn e lo bacia.

Non è come Martìn lo ha sempre immaginato – non è denti e fame e respiri strozzati, è labbra che si incontrano nel più totale silenzio, è solo _dolce_ \- ma basta a procurargli quel tipo di vertigine che rovescia il mondo sottosopra. 

È così stordito che perde la presa attorno ai fianchi di Andrés – forse le sue mani stava andando a cercare il viso di Andrés; Martin non è sicuro, si è mosso con l’istinto più che con una volontà consapevole - e Andrés traballa, rischiando di cadere. A quel punto, Martìn è obbligato a riscuotersi per sorreggere entrambi.

Cinge la vita di Andrés con un braccio e guida la sua discesa verso il letto, ma è come se non lo facesse con coscienza: è ancora intrappolato in quel momento e tutti quelli che lo hanno seguito non sembrano essere reali.

Sforzandosi di mantenere l’equilibrio, Martìn spinge gentilmente Andrés in modo che si stenda. Gli toglie le scarpe e gli scioglie il nodo della cravatta; mentre gliela sfila lo sguardo gli cade sulla bocca di Andrés e la visione lo assorbe completamente, causandogli una fitta di desiderio che minaccia di spaccarlo in due.

Baciare Andrés gli è sempre sembrato qualcosa di enorme, la soglia di confine tra la vita come l’ha sempre conosciuta e un salto nel vuoto destinato a rivoluzionarla per sempre o, più probabilmente, a distruggerla. Eppure è successo e il mondo non solo non è esploso ma ha continuato a girare attorno al proprio asse; è successo ed è stato così semplice che adesso è impossibile rassegnarsi all’idea che non possa accadere di nuovo.

Ma è così. Martìn lo sa e vorrebbe riavvolgere il nastro e rivivere quell’istante all’infinito o strapparselo per sempre dal cervello, ma non può fare né l’una né l’altra cosa: può soltanto rimpiangerlo.

Per un momento, un solo, brevissimo momento, considera la possibilità di stendersi accanto ad Andrés e passare la notte ad ascoltare la cadenza lenta del suo respiro. Solo per essere presente se avrà bisogno di un’aspirina o di essere trascinato in bagno a vomitare l’anima; solo per scoprire come sarebbe essere qualcosa di più di quello che raccatta i cocci e li mette da parte affinché Andrés possa ricomporli una volta smaltita la sbornia.

Ci pensa, ma non lo fa, perché è un posto che non gli spetta e occuparlo a forza per qualche ora gli inciderebbe solo un’altra cicatrice. Non sa quante ancora possa accoglierne la sua pelle, ma sa che è meglio lasciar spazio per quelle che gli procurerà Andrés anziché infliggersene da solo. 

Una stretta gli cinge improvvisamente il polso e lo fa sobbalzare. Per un attimo Martìn pensa che Andrés lo tirerà a sé per baciarlo di nuovo, ma poi la presa si fa molle e capisce che è solo un modo per trattenerlo e non il preludio a qualcosa di più. Ringrazia Dio per questo: non osa chiedere più di quanto Andrés sia disposto a dargli, ma se fosse Andrés stesso ad offrirsi, se gli mettesse su un piatto d’argento tutto ciò che Martìn ha sempre desiderato da quando Andrés è entrato nella sua vita e se n’è appropriato, sarebbe abbastanza meschino da prenderselo senza domandarsi se ne abbia davvero il diritto. 

“Promettimi che non mi lascerai mai” mormora Andrés, accorato come non è mai stato, vulnerabile in un modo in cui non si permetterebbe di essere se avesse il pieno controllo di se stesso.

Martìn si domanda se gli interessi davvero, se anche da sobrio gli avanzerebbe quella richiesta come se ne valesse della sua vita.

Non lo sa, ma sa che da sobrio Andrés non lo ha mai baciato; sa che nessuna delle volte in cui ha pianto per amore è stato a causa sua; sa che non nutre un briciolo del bisogno che Martìn ha di lui.

Lo sa, lo ha sempre saputo, e questo non ha mai intaccato il suo sentimento, non lo ha mai fatto vacillare nemmeno di un millimetro.

“Te lo prometto.”

*

Quando Andrés si presenta in cucina con la carcassa del suo cellulare, Martìn è già seduto a una tavola apparecchiata per due: nello stomaco di Andrés dev’esserci molto spazio da riempire dopo la nottata che ha trascorso. Martìn è rimasto vigile per tutto il tempo e ha sentito lo scalpiccio dei passi ogni volta che Andrés ha percorso il corridoio che collega la sua stanza al bagno; ogni volta si è obbligato a restare al suo posto, perché più Andrés torna lucido e meno desidera attorno gente che possa vederlo in quello stato; come ogni volta, si è limitato a sistemare un’aspirina con dell’acqua sul comodino e ad aspettare pazientemente il mattino seguente per potersi accertare che Andrés fosse a posto.

A giudicare da quello che vede, Martìn direbbe decisamente che lo è. Andrés è vestito di tutto punto e ha addosso un’aria sorprendentemente fresca per essere reduce da una sbronza colossale. La versione sfatta con cui Martìn ha avuto a che fare la sera prima sembra non essere nemmeno mai esistita. 

E in effetti, per i più, non esiste. Martìn sa come appare Andrés agli occhi altrui: invincibile, e inarrivabile, più di un uomo e poco meno di un dio. Soltanto lui conosce l’altra faccia della medaglia; è lui quello che lo ha visto distrutto dal suo primo divorzio e lo ha trascinato fuori dalla sua stanza a suon di suppliche e minacce dopo una settimana di ostinata reclusione; è lui che ha rimosso il sangue uscito a fiotti dalla ferita che gli è stata inferta la volta in cui la polizia gli ha sparato addosso e li ha quasi presi; è lui che scorge i moti di segreta tenerezza che il solo pensiero di suo fratello è capace di suscitargli.

“Buongiorno.” 

Martìn ama quel lato di Andrés tanto quanto quello più esposto e appariscente. Ormai non è capace di scinderli l’uno dall’altro: non riesce a immaginare un Andrés che non sia contemporaneamente genio e carne, acume e sangue pulsante, lucida ispirazione e calore liquido. Non riesce a capire come gli altri possano accontentarsi di qualcosa di meno di quel tutto. 

“E grazie.” 

_Per cosa?_ , vorrebbe chiedergli, e invece si limita ad annuire. “La stanza la rimetti a posto tu.”

“Va bene, mammina.”

Martìn si aspetta che Andrés si sieda e invece supera la tavola diretto verso l’appendiabiti all’ingresso. Quando lo vede indossare il cappotto Martìn aggrotta la fronte, stranito. 

“Dove vai?”

“Tatiana vuole parlarmi: facciamo colazione insieme.” Andrés si preme il cappello sopra la testa, un compiacimento euforico a brillargli negli occhi. “Mai smettere di credere nell’amore, Martìn.”

E la prova definitiva che non è come tutte le altre volte: persino l’epilogo è diverso, un lieto fine a sorpresa che lascia Martìn come unico sconfitto.

Ecco l’unica costante: il fatto che la scelta di Andrés non ricada su di lui.

“Dovrò comprarne uno nuovo” sentenzia Andrés, con una rapida occhiata allo schermo rovinato; poi, rivolto a Martìn. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

Passa un milione di risposte dentro la mente di Martìn. Hanno tutte a che fare con Andrés, eppure, Andrés non ne può accontentare nessuna. “No, io--- va’ pure.”

Andrés si richiude la porta alle spalle e lascia Martìn a contemplare il fondo nero della tazza.

**Author's Note:**

> *lancia cuori e pacchi regalo addosso alla festeggiata*


End file.
